


The Gutinator's Hunt Part 1

by JustWeird17



Category: Nicki Minaj (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWeird17/pseuds/JustWeird17
Summary: The Gutinator goes on a hunt to destroy the bellies of many female fighters and such across the world





	The Gutinator's Hunt Part 1

She was the strongest, toughest, quickest, meanest, and most skilled woman around. She was 6'4 and built of pure muscle, when she was younger she was actually really short and chubby so the other girls would make fun of and pick on her a lot, even beat her up afterschool. So she started going to the gym every single day and would not leave until she physically could not work out any more. She decided she wanted revenge, and she was called The Gutinator because she would always, and only steike the opponents gut and not much else. This was because her childhood bullies always punched her in the stomach and bullied her for being fat, so now she's returning the favor. She's beaten down many women, whether they were weak or strong, but she's always dreamed of beating down a celebrity girl. She hated those arrogant pompous ass bitches, she would love to break any one of them down. She then heard that Nicki Minaj was gonna be in town today, and she decided she would be her first celeb victim.

She waited until a little before the concert where Nicki would be performing, she had to sneak in but security was very tight, and she was pretty tall for a girl at least. She had to knock a few guards out silently and hide them in bins and such. She snuck into an air vent, conviently big enough for her and moved until she laid her eyes on Nicki in her dressing room. She silently went down and locked the door.

"What the fuck?! Who the fuck is yoOOF!" Nicki was interrupted when a fist was caught in her gut.

"30 minutes, that's all I need" Gutinator said

She started hammering away at Nicki's gut, striking full force with every punch. Left, right, left, right, "OOF, OOF, OOF, UGH," Were the only sounds coming from Nicki while her stomach was being pounded in. When she looked like she was gonna throw up Gutinator grabbed the trash can and Nicki puked her guts out. Once she was done, Gutinator grabbed her huge tits, fondling them for a bit.

"You're such a filthy fucking slut, always thinking you're some kind of queen but you're nothing but plastic. Let's see how cocky you are when I'm through with you." Gutinator then stripoed Nicki and she tried to slap her but her hand was easily caught and she suffered a brutal knee to the gut. She then licked Nicki's stomach and sucked on her tits, then went to licking her vagina. She then elbowed her belly about 17 times before going back to the left and right pattern while she was on the ground. It had only been 15 minutes and Nicki was barely concsious uttering out "Please" in a small whisper each time her gut was pounded. Eventually her guards started pounding on the door wondering what was taking her so long. Gutinator landed one final huge fist deep in her gut and even twisting it. She then took a picture of her body and escaped throught the vents. The guards burst in and panicked thinking Nicki was dead but no, thank God. She was rushed to the hospital and the concert was cancled. Lucky for The Gutinator, Nicki never saw much of her face so she was never caught, Nicki however was never ever going to that town again and wouldn't perform again for a while.

"I know who my next target will be...Ariana Grande." The Gutinator said to herself chilling in her house.


End file.
